My Awesome Roommate?
by haleyheart0o0
Summary: Ally is a smart collage student that's secretly a songwriter who is looking for a place to live. Austin is a rich international pop star looking for a roommate. Can these two survive under the same roof? Will they fall in love? Will friendship blossom? Or will they drive each other insane in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction and i would like to know what you all think? i hop you guys like it.**

***I dont't own Austin and Ally***

* * *

Ally POV

I look at my best friend and that I guess is now ex roommate Trish. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. Trish was by best friend since preschool. We had gone through so much together. And after half of our first year in collage we decided we were going to into an apartment together to avoid staying in the communal dorms. AND NOW SHE WAS DITCHING ME TO GO LIVE WITH HER BOYFRAIND!

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much Ally-" she said until I cut her off.

"Where exactly are you going this?" I asked, "You can save yourself some breath I already heard the story of the birds and the bees no need to re explain it"

"Okay well lets just say Dez and I are madly in love and we want to spend more time together" she responded.

"More time? He's here practically every other day. When he is over here you guys are glued to each others face as your befriend I can honestly tell you it get annoying. Not to mention you're once a week sleepovers that never allow me to get any sleep!" I told her practically yelling.

"See that's what I mean it's not fair to you if we keep you up all night. Plus if I live with Dez we can hang out more since I'll be seeing him daily. Did I also mention you'll get to have this whole apartment to yourself" she said with a smile.

"Trish, as nice as that would be me and you both know I can't afford this apartment."

"But, Ally what about all the money you make working as a writer at sonic boom magazine and your song writing job?"

"Well one I'm a secret song writer so it's more of hobby. No except you and Dez know that I write songs. Second of all I'm still paying off collage and let me remind you it's not cheep."

"Well then I have a solution one of Dez's friends is looking for a roommate since Dez is moving out. Plus I think you both will get along great."

"I don't know Trish mean I'm not comfortable living in somebody else's house. Especially one I don't know. I mean I don't the name of his old roommate or anything"

"Well Dez's old roommate was named Monica Moon, and you can call and get more info because I starting to move out here by tomorrow" she said as she handed me a piece of paper with the number on it.

I sighed and took the paper. I told her I would call later on today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

***I do not own austin and ally but a girl can only dream lol***

* * *

Ally POV:

It was already 9 at night. I just sat at my desk staring at my phone and the paper with the number on it that Trish had given to me earlier today. I had been debating with myself for over an hour. Should I call? What if Monica doesn't want a roommate? What if Monica ends up hating me? What if I am thinking too much? Before I could debate anymore I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said.

Trish walked in. "Hey, did you call" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Um…who?" I said trying to avoid calling Dez's ex roommate. I was hoping she forgot she gave me the number.

"I don't know Ally let's think for a second. Hm? Oh right I know maybe Dez's ex roommate?" She said sending me a glare at the end of her sentence. "Dang it she wasn't supposes to remember!"

"Well duh did you think I'd forget. What were you doing this whole time anyway" she said.

"Guessing I said that last part out loud," she just continued glaring at me. "Okay I get it no need to glare. I was debating with myself if I should even call or not. I mean this person is a total stranger to me. We don't know much about each other. This person maybe hates my guts for all we know. Plus what if this person is already asleep gosh darn then it would be rude to call and- " I was interrupted

"I'm pretty sure Dez's roommate is still up. So Ally do us both a favor and JUST CALL!" She practically yelled.

"Look I think it's sweet for to you care but shouldn't it be up to me you I end up living with?"

"Ally I thought we went over this already. Just call. Nothing hurts to call. Also Dez says Monica is extremely nice and friendly. Also just at least look at the place first before you make a final decision" Trish said giving me a small smile. I was about to protest but stopped by Trish threating me "If you don't call I will" She said.

I sighed giving up know it was pointless arguing with Trish because it could either go on for hours. "Just so you know I'm not calling because of you but because well…maybe because" I said.

I started dialing then panicked and tossed the phone to Trish mouthing please talk for me.

All I heard was Trish saying "Yes" "Great" "Okay bye see you tomorrow".

"Guess who's going go see Dez and Monica tomorrow" she said with her famous hand motions.

"So this means I better get some sleep" I said.

"Look who changed her mood quickly and isn't too early to sleep" she asked.

"Maybe but I'm going to finish my book first then I'll sleep so night Trish" I said.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Monica

**Sorry guys i planned on updating sooner but i ended up getting sick and i got dumped a lot of homework since i am back in school. **

**Thanks agin for all the reviews. Also tell me if you guy prefer the future chapter to be longer(like this chapter) or shorter (like the two previous one) **

***I don't Austin and ally***

* * *

Ally POV:

"Trish, why are you stopping the car?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Obviously because this is the house," said Trish.

"Um, Trish are you sure were in the right house. No offense but I would have never imagined Dez to be renting a room in a house so normal. I mean he so well what's a good word to describe him, uh... unique and house is so normal. Plus this house is huge I don't think I'd be able to pay the rent here. How many people did you said payed rent in this house" I asked getting out of the car and following Trish to the front door.

"Yes Ally I have been here hundreds of times you just have to trust me. And Dez and Monica are the only ones living here. Monica Moon is the owner of the house Dez just rents one room and I already asked he pays the same about you split with me for paying the apartment." As soon as her statement was finished Dez came and opened the door.

"Hey Trish! Hey Ally come on in. Little golden toes is just taking a shower but he should be out in a minute," he said smiling to us both

"Little golden toes? He? Um Dez I am confused Trish said you and Monica are the only ones living here?"

"Ya that my nickname for Monica."

"But," fighting with Dez would probably be pointless. Who knows what goes through that dude's brain. "You know never mind um Dez where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Go upstairs and I believe it will be the second door on your left," he responded.

"Kay thanks" I said. I walked upstairs and man I know I said this already but this house it Huge. I thought I found the door Dez was talking about and turned the door handle. As soon as I opened up the door I saw a guy mostly like about my age looking like looking at me. I suppose he was going to put his shirt on because he was shirtless and had a shirt in his right hand. He had blond hair and light brown eyes. He seemed familiar not in the cheesy romantic way, but in the oh, I have seen some like you or you but I can't pin point where though.

"I um sorry uh wrong I um got to go bye?" I said dashing out of the room. I had to leave I mean I did just walk into a room where a unknown guy is shirtless "TRISH!" I yelled as soon as I went back the kitchen. Dez and her had some explaining to do.

"What were you unsuccessful in finding the bathroom?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but that's the least of my worries I just saw a guy? I thought you said Dez and Monica were the only ones living here."

Before Trish could even respond the stranger I just saw earlier appeared before us both. He said "Trish I told you to stop calling me Monica."

"Wait you're Monica? HOW? THAT IS A GIRL'S NAME? THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE. Are you I don't know maybe secretly a girl?" Trish and Dez both laughed

"First and for most my name is Austin Moon not Monica. So no more calling me Monica. Got it? Go!" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Though Austin prefers to be called by his first name his middle name is actually Monica Trish loves using his middle name since it bugs him so much. Though I think I can assure you he is a boy. Duh all used the pronoun he." Dez said patting Austin's shoulder.

"Wait so you are aaaaa..." I stuttered trying to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Yes, biologically speaking I'm considered a boy and I'd be more then happy to prove it to you" Monica I mean Austin said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No thanks. I think I'll just take your word for it."

"You didn't seem to mind barging in my room while I was changing. I guess I was to hot for you so I understand why you got all flustered," he said winking at me.

"Wait a minute miss goodie two shoes Ally bargained into a guy's room" Trish asked playfully shocked

"Hey Trish can I talk to you in private and FYI I didn't brag I was looking for the bathroom. And I wasn't flustered just in utter shock I was expecting the bathroom not you" I said pointing to Austin.

"Ally whatever you need to say you can just say it in front of your new future roommate, me your bestie, and well my boyfriend Dez" Trish said

"Wait you are the roommate that was supposes to take Dez's old room." Austin said.

"Unfortunately. Look Trish there is no was this living arrangement will defiantly not work. I mean I already told some doubts I had yesterday. I was expecting a 'my new roommate' was going to be a girl named Monica not Austin." I said.

"Look I was expecting someone with all my roommate qualities which I'm sure you don't have any. No everyone gets what the want" Austin said.

"I'm sorry Trish have to go I can't live with him" I said a little annoyed and hurt with what Austin had just said.

"Wait Ally think this threw and you still haven't seen enough of the house" Trish said.

"Let her go Trish" Austin said. That guy was really getting on my nerves because one moment he smirking then being annoying and rude. Uh I thought boys were incapable of mood swing but obviously Austin is the exception.

Though Dez surprised me. As I was heading for the front door he said, "Ally, Austin both of you sit down. Think this carefully. Ally, Trish told me about you money situation. Look if you stay here you'll be safe and you'll the same amount you previously paid when you split the apartment with Trish. Austin where are going to find a roommate who wouldn't freak out because your Austin Moon and I might living alone might get lonely Plus you guys have lots in common."

"Please, don't build his ego he already seems very arrogant. " I said

"Dez I can't live with someone who is constantly rude to me." He said flashing me a fake smile.

Trish decided to interfere, "you both just got off on the wrong foot and you both know all of Dez's points are true. So are you guys willing to at least try to be roommates or do you need more convincing."


	4. Chapter 4 What did i get myself into

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I apologize again for taking a while on updating. I promise I will try my best to update sooner. Thanks for being patient with me. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. We finally get to see a bit of things from Austin's point of view**

***I don't own Austin and Ally***

* * *

Austin's POV:

All four of us were silent for a few minutes until Trish's phone rang and broke the silence.

She looked at the caller ID then excused her self and went into the kitchen. Then right after Trish left we heard a timer. "Oh that must mean my pie is ready. I'll be right back." Dez said walking toward the kitchen.

I had to break the silence between Ally and me. It was getting really wired and awkward. "So uh nice weather we are having am I right?" Gosh that was stupid. Maybe I should have just stayed quit till Trish or Dez came back.

"Uh I guess it's okay weather. Well look I should go. Tell Dez that I said bye and I'll be waiting for Trish in her car."

The next thing I said shocked me. The words just slipped out of my mouth. "So when are you moving in?" I asked. "Wait did I just ask you to move in?"

"I don't know. Did you?" She responded a little confused.

Wait why did I just ask her that. Clearly she doesn't want to move in with me and I kind of don't want to live with her. Why did I ask her that? Think of an excuse. Oh I know. I should want her to move in with her because of what Dez said. Ya that's why. Now I use that as my reason for wanting her to move in.

"Well I mean Dez and Trish did make a point. I agree with them. We are both giving up easily and got off on the wrong foot. I mean anything is worth trying once or twice."

"Ya well did you not hear what we both said. I doubt we would be able to stand much less live under the same room. Plus what's the rush. Dez and Trish aren't moving out till the end of this month."

Trish came back into the room where me an Ally were. "Actually change of plans. I put an add up last night and the buyers want the apartment but by Friday. So that technically means we have to move out of the apartment by Thursday night. I did tell you I was going to start moving out today." Trish said looking at Ally.

"Wait what? Trish, you have to be kidding. That's in three days. Plus were am I going to find a roommate." She says sort of panicking.

"The original offer still stands" I say. I

"Okay let me rephrase myself. Where will I fine a girl roommate who I can get along with and doesn't have mood swings and one who does not call me rude in such a short period of time" she said giving me a glare at the end.

"Ouch" I said jokingly acting fake hurt.

"Okay I'd hate to interfere again but why don't you both think of this as a temporary situation. You guys can move in together while Ally saves starts saving up some of her money to get her own place or find a new roommate. While you, Austin can look for a roommate with whatever qualities you look for in a roommate." Trish said.

I looked at Ally. She took a deep breath then said, "I guess we can at least try to make this whole wired situation work out. I guess if Monica is okay with it," with a smirk plastered on her face.

I nodded and responded, "I we can try being temporary roommates, but some ground rules must be set like not ever calling me Monica again."

She gave me a smile and said, "I agree on the fact we should make some ground rules, but no promises I will stop calling you Monica. Also what are your Roommate qualities?"

"Awww is tiny Ally going to try to impress me. How cute. As for the qualities I will eventually tell you them maybe."

"I am not tiny. I'm 5'2 which that is considered somewhat an average height," she said. Compared to me she seemed really tiny I was after all 6ft and she was 5'2. That's a big difference. Maybe 5'5 max with wedges but still she seemed tiny.

The Dez came in holding a pie. "Hey so did you guys resolve everything?"

"Did we Ally?" I asked turning toward Ally.

"Yup I think so?" she said.

"Great now Ally and I have to go home. And get ready to move."

"Wait, but I still need up some ground rules with Austin." Ally said.

"You'll have on the time the world." Ally couldn't say anything more because Trish dragged her out of the house. Well now I have a feeling life is never going to be the same again.

* * *

**-Time skip (3 days)- **

Ally's POV:

"Okay that's the last of the boxes," I said sighing in relief.

"You do know you are going to have to move all those boxes from the living room into the room your renting. By the way thanks for cluttering the living room with your boxes," Austin said.

"Well, you know you are going to be helping me since Trish and Dez only helped bring in the boxes then jetted off to their new place."

"Well that Trez for you."

"Trez? Is that a dieses or the number three in Spanish?"

"No it's Trish and Dez's name mashed together."

"Sorry, well we better get these boxes upstairs unless you want a crowded living room forever."

"Fine tiny." He said giving me a small grin.

"I'm am not tiny Monica."

"When will you and Trish stop calling me Monica?"

"When you stop calling me tiny, Mo-ni-ca" I said stressing each syllable of Austin's middle name.

I began walking upstairs then but I soon realized something. I don't know where Dez's old room was. Actually I don't know even know where the bathroom or really anything is in this house. I also don't know how Austin can afford to pay for this huge house. What did I get myself into?


	5. Chapter 5 no more biting

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you again for all of the reviews they all appreciated. Well thanks again also tell me what you guys think**

**-Disclaimer I do not own Austin and Ally- **

* * *

Ally's POV:

I stopped at the top of the staircase. I turned around so I'd be face to face with Austin. "Has the idea drawn to you that I sort of just moved in with a complete stranger and I don't even know where anything is in your house? Well minus the kitchen, living room, and the front door. Oh and I guess the room you were changing in when we first met. Well then again it could have been a random room or-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth.

"Ally would you just chill. Look I'll give you a tour of the house that way you can be more at ease I guess. Then maybe we can go grab lunch set up some ground rules and get to know each other," Austin said giving me a small smile

"muhokyahatsondsguod" I said while Austin looked at me confused. His hands were still over my mouth. I had to think of a way for him to remove his hands from my lips. Then an idea occurred.

"Ow! Ally why did you bite me." He asked removing his hands from my mouth.

"Well you wouldn't remove your hands from my mouth so I bit them in hopes that you would removed your hands from my mouth. And my plan worked." I said giving him a big smile.

"You could have just asked politely like a normal girl would have. There was no need to bite me." He said looking a tad pissed off.

"Oh stop being a baby. I didn't bite you that hard. Also I was trying to tell you, but you didn't even understand the first thing I said. What makes you think me asking you to remove your hand from my mouth would help anything."

"Well still if your bite leaves a mark on me I'm calling my lawyer." Was Austin seriously threatening me. Uh note to self don't bite people. Find other ways to deal with current situation.

"Alright I promise no more biting" I said.

"What were you trying to say anyway anyway?" He asked me.

"I was saying that sounds good. As soon as you finish giving me a tour of this HUGE house we can go grab a bit to eat, get to know one another, and settle some ground rules."

"Okay well then let the tour began." He lead the way back down stair while i just followed.

* * *

**-Time Skip (20mins later)-**

Who knew it take twenty minutes for a guy to show you the back yard, indoor basketball court, laundry room, his basement, and room just for his special dolphin name Dougie? Then we made our way back upstairs.

"Okay now I'll show you your new room," he said. I'm not going to lie I was kind of of excited. Though I also was scared since this was Dez's old room. Who knows how the room would look like?

"Tuh duh" he said opening the door to my new room. It was gorgeous. Very white and elegant.

"Austin this place is beautiful. You didn't need to put in furniture for me."

"Well it's the least I could do for calling you rude"

"Who knew you were such a nice guy."

"Hey I'm always nice," he said as he popped his collar.

"Uh sure." I then saw a door and decided to open it. It was the bathroom. I have been successful. Though I wonder why there is another door at the end of the bathroom. As I was about to place my handle on the door nob, I heard Austin's voice. "Hey don't go barging into my room without permission."

Hold on a second did I hear him correctly? "So we share a bathroom?"

"Ally, we share a house this should not be surprising." He said it like it was no big deal.

"Um Austin look I don't know if you noticed but we are both different genders sharing a bathroom can weird."

"Don't worry Ally the doors lock." Phew that sent me with a sign of relief. "I'm hungry let's go eat" Austin said walking out of my room.

Just as I was about to exit the house with Austin my phone rang. Dang it it's work. "Hey Austin mind if I turn our bite to eat into dinner my boss just called and said she has some big news to tell me so I have to jet."

"Ya sure while your gone I'm going to go through all of your boxes looking for any of your deep Dark secrets." He said giving me smirk.

"Okay have fun with that." I said jokingly.

* * *

**Okay guys thanks for everyone who read and reviews my story. I promise the next chapter will me more interesting. I'll try updating asap. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't touch my book

**Hey guys thats for all the reviews, everyone who favor this story, everyone follows it and all of you who are reading this story. I feel like I say this on every chapter but thanks so much I want to know you are all awesome people who are very much appreciated. Each on you is super duper awesome. Okay i'll stop babbling and get on with the story.**

** disclaimer i do not Austin and Ally sadly**

* * *

**Ally POV: **

"Hello Mr. Ronnie Ramon." I said entering his office. I was scared to find out why I was called on my day off.

"Look Ally I hate to call you on your day off, but let me get right to the point. " He said not making eye contact with me.

"You do know that you always say that, but you never seem to get right to the point." I awkwardly laughed after I just realized my mistake. Okay maybe not the best idea to correct my boss.

"Not funny." He said with the same serious expression he always seemed to have.

"Sorry sir," I said apologizing to him.

"I called you here because I want you to interview the hottest and biggest international rockstar of your generation. He's a stud slash musical prodigy with a great voice range."

"That sounds great sir, but with all due respect isn't Brook in charge of interviews. I usually just review and write my opinions on classic rock and soulful songs. Why choose me to interview the biggest international rockstar?"

"Ally you are one of my best writers. I feel like this interview will intrigue many more readers to read sonic boom magazine. Also I heard Brook is a big fan. I don't want a repeat of last time when she met someone she was a big fan of. Remember the Fallout Boy insistent. Pete Wentz almost became balled."

"Okay you make a good point," I said remembering what happened.

"Alright good. You'll be having dinner with him tonight" he said looking throw his phone.

"Wait but today is still my day off. I promised to have dinner with my new roommate." I couldn't reject Austin again. He'll start thinking I'm just being rude

"Aren't you living with Trish the girl that can't hold down a job?" He said giving me a confused look.

"Well you see it's kind of complicated. She wanted to move in with Dez so I moved in with this guy name Monica. Or at least that's his middle name. You see we didn't get off on the right foot in the beginning and-" I was cut off my Ronnie's voice.

"No need to explain it sounds way to complicated and I have no time for complications. The rockstar your interview is an international rockstar. He's a very busy person who loves to pick the people who interview him personally. That's why I promised his manager today you would have dinner with him and if everything goes well then tomorrow before your classes you'll interview him."

"What? I'm also a busy person with plans."

"Look Ally I like you, you're one of my best writers. But if you can't do what I ask I'm afraid I'll have to let you go from this magazine." I couldn't believe this. He was threatening me with my job.

I unwillingly agreed. "Okay I'll do it but who exactly is this international rockstar."

Ronnie just laughed. "Very funny Ally. Be at Melody Diner at 6p.m. sharp and look professional."

"What's wrong with the way I dress." I was offended. I know I'm no fashionista, but at least I didn't dress like Dez. His clothes never matched. Now I'm wondering what Trish sees in him.

"Never mind just be there at 6. I assume you can escort yourself out since I still have a lot of work to do."

I sigh and left his office. Great now I'm going to have to break the news to Austin. I'm canceling once again for my work on my day off. Also I don't even know who is considered the biggest international rockstar of our generation. R5? No he said rockstar which only means one. R5 has 5 not one so it can't be them. Justin Timberlake? I guess I'll fine out tonight.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Austin POV:**

As soon as Ally left I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I was going to watch the payoff game though all of Ally's boxes were in the way. I guess I'll just move them so at least I can see the T.V.

Though one box caught my eye. The box labeled: Private/fragile handle with care. It's like any rule that says do not touch; it makes you want to touch it more then anything. I wonder what was in the box that was so important to her. Ally did give me permission to look through her boxes and look for her deep dark secrets. A peek won't hurt. I open the box and found a brow leather book. I was about to read a little of it but my phone rang.

"Hey Jimmy" I said picking up the phone.

"Hey Austin I set you up an interview with Sonic Boom Magazine best interviewer." Jimmy said on the phone.

"Look Jimmy you know how I feel about being interviewed. What if it's some obsessed fan?"

"I know that's why I talked to editor and he said the girl who will be interviewing you agreed to meet you tonight at dinner. Then if everything goes according to plan she'll interview you tomorrow before her classes."

"Wait she has classes? How old is this girl."

"Yes, she is collage student so I assume she isn't much older or younger then you."

"Oh okay. Well I guess that's fine. What time and where am I meeting her?"

"6p.m. at Melody Diner. You won't regret it Austin" he said hanging up the phone.

Oh man. I forgot that Ally and I were meting for dinner tonight. I hope she won't mind rescheduling. She did cancel on our lunch plans. I guess I'll tell her when she gets home.

Then I realized I still held Ally's brown leather book. I opened it and it landed to a page filled with lyrics. They weren't half bad. I didn't know she wrote songs. She has some talent. I wonder why she doesn't sell or preform these songs. I was lost reading the book I didn't realize Ally had already returned from work.

When I noticed she had returned she snatched the book from my hands. "Austin don't touch my book." She said glaring at me.

* * *

**Hey guys don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Alright i'll post as soon as the next chapter is finished. **


	7. Chapter 7 interviewer and rockstar

**Okay guys heres a new chapter i hope you guys enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally POV:

I can't believe it! I when I come back from work all I see is Austin sitting on the floor reading my Journal/diary/songbook. Does he have no respect for privacy of others? What would make him think it was okay to go and snoop through people's stuff? UH! I'm so mad right now.

"Austin why on earth would you think it's okay to snoop through other people stuff without permission. " If looks could kill mine would have.

"Ally you said so yourself it was okay that I can look through your stuff and find your deep dark secrets. Which unfortunately I haven't found any." He said looking innocent.

"Austin I was joking. I never thought you were serious" I was still in utter shock and disbelief.

"There is no need to yell. Well you see that's where we lack communication. Any way there wasn't anything bad in that book. Why didn't you tell me you write songs?" I can't believe him he is acting like he did nothing wrong.

"There is a need to yell since I'm angry. Also I was joking I thought you knew that and wait you read my songs?"

"Yup. Your songs are really good."

"Thanks but I'm not that good I just dabble in writing songs. What would you know about songwriting anyway.?" I said looking at the ground.

"Really Ally are telling me you don't know who I am?" he said as he pointed to himself.

"Austin Monica Moon?" What was this guy even going on about I know his name but why would I even know him. We just recently met and I guess moved in as his new roommate. Though that's about it.

"Okay what did I say about calling me by my middle name, tiny." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well look I'm sorry but there was no need to address me as someone who is tiny."

"Well you called me by my middle name which shall not be repeated."

"Whatever, we are getting off topic here. You only read my songs right?" I asked curiously

"Yes?" He answered

"Okay good and for future references don't touch my book" I holding my book closer to me.

"Alright fine" he said in defense.

"Okay good. Also Austin I have to tell you something."

"Ally so do I, but you can go first" he offered.

"No it's fine I insist you go first." I really didn't to cancel on him again he mat believe I'm a ditcher. Let me tell you Ally Dawson is no ditcher.

"Ladies first"

"Why don't we both just say what we have to tell the other person on the count of three"

"Okay. Let's start counting one, two, three." He said.

"I have to cancel our dinner plan" We both said at the same time.

"Oh, guess we have different plans." I said.

"Yup I guess so." He said. I couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, angry, disappointed, or confused.

"Well I better get ready" I said.

"Yup me to I'll see you later I guess."

"We talk about the ground and get to know each other better over dinner tomorrow." I offered.

"Yup that sounds good." He nodded then headed up stairs.

Time skip (6;15) at Melody diner

Austin POV:

I walked into the restaurant looking for someone who looked like an interviewer. Then I spotted Ally. Why was she sitting in a booth all alone? I hope her plan for canceling on me wasn't to be alone in this diner. I mean I know I canceled on her to but that's beside the point. I decided to walk over to where she was sitting.

"Ally what are you doing here at a diner alone?"

"Waiting for the biggest international rockstar to enter through those doors."

"Ally you feeling alright?" I placed my hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever though she quickly removed my hand.

"Yes I'm fine Austin. I could ask you the same thing why are you here."

"Well if you must know I'm waiting for a-" before I finished my sentence a little girl came up to me. She handed me a piece of paper and a pen asking me to sign it. I returned it to the little girl who cheerfully went back to her table. Ally looked really confused. It's like she's never seen a rockstar sign autographs. I'm really thinking she may be getting sick.

"Ally are you okay?" she just nodded her head. "Okay well as I was saying-" then a waitress with strawberry blonde came to our table. "OMG your like, Austin Moon. Like thee Austin Moon"

"Um yup that's me but you see I'm kinda-" I was interrupted again by the waitress.

"Oh are you two on a date" the waitress said with a big grin on her face.

Ally was quick to respond but not to get her words out. All she said was, "um no were just uh…uh…we..are.."

"Friends," I stated. Seeing as she had much trouble finishing her own sentence that she started.

"Oh okay. You two look total adobes together. Though since your not dating her feel free to give me a call" she said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it. "Oh by the way here are your menus your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Okay now before anyone else interrupts me again I'll tell you what I was originally planning on telling you. I'm here waiting for my interviewer to show up."

"Why is someone coming to interview?" She asked surprised. Gosh why is this girl playing dumb? I glad she isn't an over obsessive fan, but she acting like she never herd of me. Is that possible? I mean are best friends are dating and my poster is on every music store. I wonder what's her deal.

"Well it's for the magazine called sonic boom-" again I was cut off, but this time by Ally.

"Yup. Why are you so surprised?"

"So you're the biggest international rockstar that considered a stud and musical prodigy. I was sent to get to know then interview tomorrow."

"Well ya. Wait you the collage student slash interviewer that was sent to interview me. Why didn't you tell me you work at Sonic Boom magazine."

"Well I can ask you the same thing why didn't you tell me you're an international rockstar?"

"Okay I thought that part was obvious. I assume you knew that. Even if some people hate me at least they know me."

* * *

**I hope you guys in joy this chapter don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Pancakes vs Pickles part 1

**Hello, I want to thank everyone as I do in each chapter for all the reviews, followers, and favorites. J Reading all the reviews makes my day brighter. :) I know that sounds cheesy, but hey it's true. Don't forget to review. Also please read my author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't Austin and Ally, though I sadly feel like that won't be changing any time soon sadly. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

As much as I hate to admit it, everything makes sense now. Now I know why and how he could afford such a big house. Also why he looked and his name sounded familiar when we fist met. (P.S. Not when I thought his name was Monica, but when I found out his real full name was Austin Moon) I guess in a sense all the pieces of a puzzle were coming together over time.

I was too lost in my thoughts I didn't realize our waiter had come to our table to take our order. Austin waved his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "So do you know what you want?" Austin asked.

I quickly looked at the menu. "Uh I'll take a chicken potpie and a cherry coke please?" I said. That sounds good I think.

"Okay right back with your order. " The waiter said as he collected your menus.

"Hey Ally let's stick our original plans." Austin said while sending me a slight smile.

"Our original plans?" What's the original plan again?

"You know when we planned to just get to know each other better and set some ground rules."

"What about the interview." This interview was kind of important since my job was dangling on the line if I couldn't give Ronnie a sorry for the magazine.

"Aren't we doing that tomorrow? Besides today was the day we was suppose to get to know the person who'd be interviewing me. What better way to fine out if your really not an obsessive fan and trust worthy person to interview thee Austin Moon." He gave me a smirk.

"Well somebody is cocky aren't they" I said laughing at him.

"Hey. I'm hurt" he said jokily. I couldn't help, but laugh at him. It was cute. He seemed almost childlike.

"So what do you say?" I just nodded to his question.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

So now I could ask Ally anything that I wanted to know about her. I knew the perfect question to start off with.

"Okay how old are you exactly?" I really was curios. I mean she's balancing a job and collage that has to be difficult. I would never know because I never been to collage, but what I herd from Dez it can be difficult depending on your classes and professors.

"Well I'm twenty years old. How old are you?" She asked.

"Hey you can't ask the same question I asked you. It's copying and no one likes a copycat. You also know if you type my name on the Internet I'm sure you could actually find out all about me." It was true the Internet held a lot of information about me. Some of it was true other parts of it were false. But I don't care too much I think.

"Austin, the internet sometimes lies. I'd rather hear if from the direct source which is you. The person they are talking about on the Internet." She gave me a warm friendly smile. She was the first person who interviewed me that actually wanted to hear my opinions and the truth.

"Twenty-one years old. Now my next question is are you in any shape, way, or form an obsessive fan girl. " I knew she wasn't an obsessive fan girl, but I still wanted to know her answer for my question.

"No, Austin. If I was, I think I would have noticed you were the international rockstar my editor, Ronnie was talking about. Also don't you think if I was an obsessive fan girl then I'd be all over you? Next question-" I didn't let her finish another world.

"You could have been acting. Secretly pretending to be a girl who doesn't to know who I am in hopes I'd become we would become best friend forever and we'd ride off into the sunset." I was joking with her but she didn't seem to mind.

She rolled her eyes at me and said to me sarcastically, "Oh darn, you caught me red handed. Nice job, but I must warn you Trish already fills the BFF role. I also know she has no plans on giving it up."

We both started laughing uncontrollably. Then our waiter came back to our table with our orders. He handed Ally her chicken potpie and cherry coke. Then he gave me my cheeseburger and root bear float.

"Yum let's dig in" I suggested being hypnotized by the big greasy burger in front of me. She only laughed then started eating her food.

I took about to take a big bite of my hamburger then I remembered to remove the pickles in it. I didn't hate pickles, but I didn't love them either. I just never tried them. I placed them on side of my plate. Ally gave me a confused expression.

"Do you not like pickles?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't like them. I just never tried them." Pickles never appealed to me they just seem boring and wired. No offense to any pickles out there.

"How do you know if you don't like something if you never tried it. Pickles are delicious and if you are not going to eat your pickles I will." She grabbed a pickle from the side my plate and ate it in satisfaction.

"Alright fine I'll try one, but only one and if I don't like it I'm blaming you." I said. I was really skeptical about this. Here goes nothing I guess. Okay I bite a piece of the while ally looked at me interested to see my reaction.

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"It's good actually, but not as good as pancakes." I said. Pancakes were the .

"I never actually eaten a pancake so I wouldn't really be able to judge." She said innocently taking another pickle then finishing the last of her chicken potpie.

"Wait hold on a second Ms. Ally Dawson was giving me a lecture on trying new things, but she has never eaten a pancake. Did you not have a childhood?" Never eating a pickle was understandable. Never eating pancakes unheard of.

"Your childhood shouldn't be determined if your tried a certain food. I mean I have eaten waffles which are made from pancake a batter and crêpes are French pancakes right? "

"Ally, waffles and pancakes aren't the same. Duh that is why they have different names same with crepes." She just began to roll her brown eyes at me again. Then an idea occurred in my head. "Ally finish eating. I have to take you somewhere."

"Austin I'm done but where are you planning to take me."

I finish my last bite of my hamburger then handed our waiter a 100 dollar bill. That should be enough to cover his tip and our bill. I drag her out of the restaurant and escort her to my car gesturing her to get in.

"Austin your crazy I'm not getting in your car. I drove her with my own car that I plan to drive back. Did you also notice you gave our waiter a 100 dollar bill?" Why was she being so reluctant?

"I thought we have already been over this. Rich rockstar that can afford to spend a 100 dollars and doesn't need the change. Just trust me. Ally. If you are so worried about your car we'll pick it up tomorrow."

"I don't know." She seemed very skeptical.

"I'm not going to take no for answer. Put a little trust in me Ally"

She signed and got in my Lamborghini. "Where are we even going Austin?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled at her. Then began to drive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I was thinking of starting a second story, but I was wonder if you'll even be interested in reading the new story_

_Summery for potential story: _

_Ally Dawson's life is anything but ordinary. She's your typical goodie two shoes by day with a severe case of stage fright. Though she is also is Starr records newest recording artist Roxie Rocket. No one know's this except for her BFF/manger Trish. Throw in rockstar Austin Moon into the mix (Roxie's inspiration and Ally's enemy). You've got a very complicated mix. (Okay I know summary is kind of crappy. I plan on fixing it, but I wanted to give you guys an idea what the story was about.) _

_Please tell me if I should make this story. Also if you do want me to make this story please give me any title suggestions you guys can come up with because currently it's nameless. _


	9. Chapter 9 Pancakes vs Pickles part 2

**As usual I want to thank everyone who reviews, follows, and favors this story. I really wanted to update sooner, but I have been having test after test to study for. I also want to thank everyone that gave be tittle suggestions for my new story that I'll post very soon. Anyway here is the story and I wanted to give shout outs to people who have reviewed every chapter and who have given me idea's for this story and title suggestions for my new story. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**Shout outs **

** Ausllyrauraluv – Thanks I ended up using your idea. I thought it make you happy :) **

**randomsmileyperson, LoveShipper, queenc1 - Thank you all for reviewing every chapter**

**Cherryblossom22122, austinandaylover053452, Kelicia- thanks for all the title suggestions. **

***Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed this story it really means a lot to me. I feel so luck because of you guys I have 51 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Austin and Ally, but I feel like you guy know that already. **

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"Uh this is your idea of a surprise?" I said as we walked through the doors of IHOP. I was so confused. When he said the place I'm going to take you it's a surprise, IHOP was far away from my mind.

"Well I did tell you it was surprise. I don't see anything wrong with being at the international house of pancakes because you have never once tried pancakes. We aren't leaving this restaurant until you have tried a pancake." He seemed as if this were life and death situation we were dealing with.

"I already old you I have eaten waffles and crepes, which are similar to pancakes." I didn't see why he was making a whole big fuse about this anyway.

"They may be two things that are similar, but the aren't the same." He said.

The hostess escorted Austin and me to a booth in the back. She had each one us a menu.

I looked through the menu. There were some actual entrée, but mostly breakfast dishes. There was a vast list of Pancakes. I was about to ask Austin what he planned on ordering but his face distracted me. He looked so concentrated and way too over joyed all at once looking at the menu.

"Hi I'm Darcy your waiter. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink." The lady said as she approached our table.

I looked at the menu unsure of what exactly I should even order. I think Austin saw my confused facial expression because he said, "Here let me order Ally. We will take a stack of your cheesecake pancakes, an order of your famous buttermilk pancakes. Oh and some Strawberry pancakes. Also two coffees."

"Austin that's a lot of food." I said to him as soon as we waiter handed our menus to the waiter and he left.

"Ally this way you'll have a selection of choices when you try your first pancake." His face lit up like a child opening presents on Christmas when he was talking about pancakes.

"What if I don't even like the taste of pancakes?" I never tried them before, but I wasn't even sure if I was going to like them.

"Trust me you will love them. They are like a taste of heaven in each bite. If you don't I'll eat them all I will." He sent me a kind smile.

"You realize we just came back from eating dinner, right?" Truthfully I wasn't very hungry. I mean I did just back from eating dinner at Melody Diner

"Well these pancakes will be our dessert." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the word. I just rolled my eyes at his comment. "So Ally, what's your major in collage." I raised my eyebrow wondering why he was asking that question. He signed and said, "Just making conversation and trying to get to know you more shortie."

"Well I'm majoring in journalism and are you sure I'm short. It could be you are just abnormally too tall."

"Nope you are short. But I would have guessed your major would have been music you since you write awesome songs."

"Are you referring to my song book which I hope you'll never ever touch or read through ever again, right?" I said in a very serious tone hoping he wouldn't take it for sarcasm.

"Hey I did tell you I wanted to know more about you and your book was the best way." He put both of hands up in defense.

Our waiter returned to our table with two cups of coffee and three plates of three different types of pancakes.

I grabbed my fork and took a small bite of the strawberry pancake. It was good. Like really good.

"So what do you think of the pancakes?" He asked waiting for my response.

"I won't lie they are good. Like really, really good, but not as good as pickles." We both couldn't help but laugh. We split the three different flavored pancakes in font of us.

"So if this a good surprise?" Austin said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Not bad, but I never expected you to bring me to IHOP." I couldn't help but laugh again.

Throughout dinner we exchanged some of our childhood stories and how inseparable Trish and Dez are. We talked about some of our favorite classic romantic movies and some of our favorite bands. Who knew he actually good taste in classic rock music.

"The Beatles are amazing." I said as we got in his car buckling out seat belts.

"Who knew you would be into classic rock." He said as he began to drive.

"Hey I could tell you the same thing Blondie." I said smiling at him.

He flipped his hair way from his face. "You know you love my hair."

"Yup just as much as I love you arrogant attitude" I said playfully.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

When we got home I heard something outside before I unlocked the door. "Hey did you hear that?" I asked Ally.

"You are just being paranoid?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe? But I could have sworn I saw a flash of light. Come on let's go inside." I said escorting her inside the house. Could it be paparazzi? I'm haven't done anything interesting or embarrassing today.

"Well I don't even think there will be any need to interview you tomorrow. I can see it now Austin Monica Moon classic rock and roll lover who also loves pancakes." She said while giggling.

"You aren't using my middle name. No one must fine out or the tickle monster will be paying you a visit." I said in a threatening yet playful voice.

"What makes you think I'm ticklish?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Do you want to test the theory?"

"Um then again there's no need"

"Oh I actually have one more surprise I forgot to show you." I pulled her upstairs to one room that was pitch black.

"Um Austin your not going to kill me right?" She asked slightly laughing. I liked seeing her laugh it was nice.

"No." I turned on the light switch and she was stunned. I took her to my own private practice room. I really let people come up her, but I had a proposition for her.

"Wow. Who knew you had your very own practice room in your house."

She began walking around the room and admired everything in this room. Then took a seat on the piano bench.

"It's nice. I actually brought you here because I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well you see I can't write my own songs."

"That's what I didn't like about you." She said as if the most brilliant idea came to her head. First she didn't truly know who I was now she admits she doesn't like me that just great.

I didn't know how to respond kindly so I said, "Uh..thanks?"

"No see even after you told me you were Austin Moon the international rockstar it explained a lot of things, but I forgot that I kind of hated you. Well not really hated you just your music. You music did have much strong emotion, there weren't many melodies, and I mean most of your songs were all been there down that. No offense." She said apologetically.

"What? How could I be offended when you just insulted me and my music." I said in a sarcastic tone. I get it she was just speaking her mind but there are kinder ways to do so.

"Sorry, at least your personality is better then your songs. You know what I should probably just stop talking." She placed both her hands over her moth.

"Anyway I wanted to know if you be interested in being my songwriter." She looked surprise and confused.

"Why me?"

"Well remember when I reed your songbook"

"Not a good memory"

"Well I loved them. You had strong lyrics that made me feel something. Plus remember how Trish convinced us to be roommates by saying this would be a temporary situation and it could allow you to save money for your own place or at least look for someone else?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well if you agree to at least help me finish music for my new album I'll let you live here for free."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious?" She said in disbelief.

"I'm kind of desperate and I won't take no for an answer." I need a songwriter and I think Ally would be perfect.

"Okay fine I'll agree to at least try the deal. I'm going to go to bed this has been way too long of a day." She was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Night Ally. Oh do you still need to interview me tomorrow."

"Nope I think I already know what to write." She left and walked into her room.

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

**Ally POV:**

"Hello Mr. Ramon your secretary told me you wanted to see me as soon as possible." I really was so nervous to hear what he would say.

"Can you explain this?" He held up a tabloid paper titled Austin's New Girl. My eye practically bulged out of my head. I scared to read the rest of the article, but decided I probably should. It read:

_Austin arrives extra late at night with mysterious brunette. Secret sources tell us these two were seen getting pretty cozy yesterday and had an extra perfect time at dinner together. Someone also commented that she came to house no too long ago with a bunch of boxes. We saw this brunette not leave his house till early this morning. I think we all know what this means those two were having maybe a little too much fun after dinner. Is she Austin's new girlfriend or just a one-night stand? Some suspect that they secretly eloped. That defiantly explains why she was carrying boxes not to long ago. Tell us what you think. Tell us if you know anything about this mysterious brunette and relation to Austin Moon._

I began to awkwardly laugh uncontrollably.

"Ally I think you know what I'm going to say about this."

"I know and I'm sorry I don't know how they come up these with exaggerated rumors. I mean I did go out to eat with him, but I promise you that's and we are living together, but thing going on I swear." Ronnie gave me a shocked looked.

"That was far from what I was going to say. I was just going to ask you to try and find out whom this brunette is and try asking Austin about her. Now that I know it's you I guess there is no need to find out."

"Oh" I began to nervously bite my hair.

"I want you to write me an article explaining this whole thing."

"I really don't think people would even care to know about what I have to say."

"Ally, you work for a magazine people care. I don't want any of the we are just friend stuff"

"But we are. Actually just roommates."

"I don't care I want something that will grab readers attention I expect the article on my desk no later then Friday. " He then shooed me off.

I drove home after my meeting with Ronnie I received a phone call from Trish.

**-Phone CONVO-:**

Trish: Why didn't you tell me you and Austin you slept with Austin and got married to him?

Ally: You should know better then to believe everything you read in the tabloids. It's all false.

Trish: Are you sure?

Ally: Yes. I guess everyone in school believed the tabloids like you did. Now I know why everyone was acting wired at school today. Everyone was extremely nice. Even my professor when I walked in 2 minutes late to his class. He didn't kick me out.

Trish: You can't blame the tabloids they made it sound really believable.

Ally: Trish I'll call you back I have straighten this up with Austin.

Trish: Okay but he is at the Helen show so you better not be driving back home.

Ally: You could have not told me this in the beginning of this conversation.

Trish: Sorry, I had to make sure you weren't married or sleeping with him.

Ally: I have to bye.

**(End of Phone conversation) **


End file.
